Say You Like Me
by bree cx
Summary: Austin Moon wants nothing to do with Ally Dawson. They're polar opposites and have never gotten along. But what happens when they mistakenly start an online friendship with out knowing its with each other? when Austin finds out secrets he never imagined? most importantly, how will they react when they find out they've been opening up to the person they can't stand? M in later chps
1. prolouge

ALLY'S POV

"Dad...?" I ask him. He smells of alcohol and reeks of something out of a sewer. "Please get some sleep and take a shower."

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You little bitch. Get out of my way."

I sigh. This doesn't even phase me anymore. He's been like this for almost 5 years. It all started when my mother was murdered.

Apparently my parents had made some sort of illegal deal with the wrong people, and the money they owed came back to haunt them. My dad tried desperately to pay the debt, but when he came up short, who ever they owed, came for revenge. They come to our house in the middle of the night and shot my mom. Dad and I would've been killed to, if it weren't for us being at the store to buy something for my school project.

Which is why he blames me for everything. He said that if we hadn't needed to go to the store, he could've been there to save her.

Sometimes, I do feel like it's my fault, and every time my father hits and kicks me and calls me useless, it's just a reminder.

"Alright dad. I'm just going to go to my room then."

I lay in my bed and cry myself to sleep, which I do very often in fact. And dread school in the morning.

* * *

"Ms Dawson you're late." My teacher says when I arrive to first period.

"I know. I'm sorry" I say.

The reason I'm late, is because I had another run in with my dad. He was beyond angry this morning and threw a few punches and kicks to my face, So I tried as much as i could to cover my black eye with make up.

He just nods and points to an empty seat in the back of the room.

I make my way over to the seat with my head down as people stare and laugh. Yeah, did I forget to mention? In school, I'm not really...popular. I only have one friend. Well, SECRET friend. Her name is Trish, and she's pretty popular. But the thing is, I don't want her to suffer for talking to me, so in school she puts on an act and pretends to hate me like everyone else.

"Mr Moon, care to explain why YOU'RE late?" The teacher asks as a certain blonde haired devil walks in the room. God, I swear Austin Moon is the most obnoxious guy you'll ever meet in the senior class here at Marino High.

He walks around like he owns the place,and everywhere he goes, girls give them their numbers and fling themselves at him. But not me, no. I absolutely hate him. He's bullied me ever since freshman year when I accidentally spilled my spaghetti on him during lunch. Stupid thing to hold a grudge over, but he got what he wanted. I'm a nobody here.

He gives our teacher some lame excuse and then walks to the back of the room where I'm sitting- oh crap. Is he? Yupp.

He takes the seat exactly one chair away from mine and glares. 'Jerk' I mouth once I see he's staring. 'Bitch' he mouths back.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I hit the snooze button on my alarm signalling its time for me to get up an get ready for school. Ugh. I literally hate that place. But, I'm 17 and a senior. So at least this is it.

I walk out of my house and to my car, when my phone rings and I see it's Dez, my best friend.

"Sup Dez. What's up?"

"Oh, umm. I wanted to see if you could pick up some Starbucks on your way?"

"Sorry buddy, I wish I could, but I have to go pick up Cassidy"

"It's cool. I'll just get Elliot to do it."

"See you later then" I say, and then hang up.

Cassidy is my girlfriend. My hot, but annoying, clingy, and needy girlfriend as a matter of fact. She called me last night and asked if I could pick her up today, so that's where I'm headed now.

"Austy!" She screams once she gets in my car. "I missed you baby!"

I don't even get to reply because the next thing I know, she's connecting her lips to mine. I know that when you kiss someone, it's supposed to give you this feeling, but with Cassidy, I feel nothing.

Honestly, I don't even know why I've been dating her the past three months. I think she just uses me to gain popularity since I have this bad boy reputation for snapping at Dawson freshman hear. God, I really hate her.

She continues kissing me for a while, and that's when I realize I'm late for school.

Hey, even though I hate school, there's no point in ditching or not doing the work, because then I wouldn't graduate, and I'd be stuck there for another year.

"Mr Moon, care to explain why YOU'RE late?" My first period teacher Mr Conley asks.

Well, I can't exactly say I was late because I was making out with my girlfriend for twenty minutes in my car...So I give him some lame excuse and say that I overslept. Clearly UNoriginal, but he bought it.

I start heading towards my usual seat in the back of the room, but then I see Dawson has already claimed it. And what's with her wearing make up? She never wears make up.

I groan and take the seat a chair away from her and send her a glare.

'Jerk' she mouths. I roll my eyes and mouth back. 'Bitch'

* * *

ALLY'S POV

school went by so slowly today! Ugh, and Austin would not stop bugging me. He just makes my life even worse than it already is.

I get home, and see that my dad's nowhere around. Thank God. So I head up to my room and get on my laptop since its Friday and I have no homework.

I open up my email and begin writing to my cousin Brooke up in New York. She's a year older than me and attends NYU.

Me and her have always been close since we were little, and she's probably the only one who knows what my father did. I say 'Did' because I told her that he had finally stopped a year ago. Lie. But I wanted her to stop worrying about me and enjoy college. I can't wait until my senior year is over, because I've applied, been accepted, and next year I'll be attending NYU as well! It will be so amazing to see Broke in person instead of sending pictures and emails all the time.

I'm about to hit send, when the message light signalling an incoming email, flashes green.

_you have (1) New email from pen name: themusicdude_

_"Hey grandma, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and let you know that your present is on its way. Love ya and I'll you soon!"_

hmm. Probably the wrong email. Since obviously, it's not my birthday, and I'm...not a grandma.

_message sent._

_Thatshygirl123: thank you for that lovely email, but last time I checked, it's not my birthday, and I'm not a grandma. I think you got the pen name wrong? Lol._

_You have (1) New email: 're:reply_

_Themusicdude: oh really. Sorry about that. I meant to send it to my grandma's pen name. I still don't know how I sent it to "I_love_cats" and it ended up in your inbox. Sorry about that._

_Thatshygirl123: it's ok, I mean, I suspect your a little boy right? You know sending that to your grandma..._

_Themusicdude: please. That's where you're wrong honey. I'm not little or a boy. I'm a man._

_Thatshygirl123: oh really...I bet I'm older than you._

_Themusicdude: doubt it._

_Thatshygirl123: then how old are you? Hotshot._

_Themusicdude: seventeen. You?_

_Thatshygirl123: as if I'm going to tell you. For all I know, you could be a 50yr old psycho manic posing as a teen to kidnap me._

_Themusicdude: if I were going to kidnap you, don't you think I'd have been emailing you before? Getting info on you?_

_Thatshygirl123: fine. I guess you have a point._

_Themusicdude: awesome. Now you know I'm not a 50yr old pervert. So once again, how old are you? Cupcake._

_Thatshygirl123: oh flattery and sarcasm will get you nowhere hotshot. But fine. I'm seventeen too._

_Themusicdude: pfft. And you thought you were older than me._

_Thatshygirl123: ugh. Why am I even talking to a complete stranger?_

_Themusicdude: Hey, I don't know cupcake. You're the one who replied and started a conversation._

_Thatshygirl123: No I didn't! I just told you that you sent it to the wrong email._

_Themusicdude: if you didn't start a conversation, then why do you keep replying? Hmm...? ;)_

_Thatshygirl123: whatever. -.- I'm going to bed._

_Themusicdude: aww come on cupcake, it's only four in the afternoon. Why so early? Don't you wanna talk to me? Lol. I'm jk, but seriously. Why so early?_

_Thatshygirl123: yes. I know it's only four, but I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. hotshot._

_Themusicdude: Oohh. So is that my nickname now? Hotshot? If that's the case, I guess I'll call you cupcake from now on._

_Thatshygirl123: please don't._

_Themusicdude: to late. Night cupcake!_

_Thatshygirl123: you enjoy annoying me don't you -.-_

_Themusicdude: MAYBE._

_Thatshygirl123: whatever hotshot. I'm going offline now._

_Themusicdude: sleep tight!...cupcake... ;)_

I turn off my laptop once I sent the email to Brooke. The ACTUAL reason I got online.

I hate to admit it, but whoever that guy was made me smile for the first time in a while. Even though he's extremely annoying. I just wonder who he is...

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

once I drop off Cassidy at her house after school, I head home where I find my mother making pancakes.

You see, I'm in love with pancakes, and I literally can eat them every and any time of day.

"Thanks mom" I say stuffing my mouth.

"No problem dear. But did you remember to send your grandma a birthday email?"

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. But I guess she hears me because she replies

"Austin! Don't curse. And if you forgot, just go on and do it now."

"Alright" I sigh. "I'll be up in my room."

The first thing I do is shut my door and grab my laptop. I compose a small birthday email and send it to my grandmother. At least I thought I did...

_you have (1) New email from pen_ name: Thatshygirl123

"Thank you for that lovely email, but last time I checked, it's not my birthday, and I'm not a grandma. I think you got the pen name wrong? Lol."

hmm. Why not have a little humorous fun with this "shy girl"?

-x-

We ended up having a casual conversation, and we even have stupid nicknames for each other. It started out as a joke, but somehow, this girl intrigued me, and she's my age. now I just want to keep talking to her...there's always tomorrow to tease and annoy her. ;) in a friendly way though. She seems too nice and down to earth for anyone to treat badly...

* * *

**There you have it guys. The first chapter to my new story. I really hope you guys like it, and I'd appreciate if you left a review telling me if you want me to continue. Thanks and love you guys! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**


	2. Ally Dawson?

Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning feeling both exhausted and excited. Exhausted, because my dad came home drunk in the middle of the night and took it out on yours truly. But excited, because it's Saturday, and that means Trish and I are hanging out today!

Beeeeepppp.

I open my laptop to see I have yet another email.

_Thatshygirl123: you again?_

_Themusicdude: jeez. Morning to you too cupcake. _

_Thatshygirl123: sorry. I'm just wondering why you're emailing me at 8 in the morning..._

_Themusicdude: it's pretty obvious. I wanted to talk to you :)_

_Thatshygirl123: that's sweet, but...I'm not gonna be able to use my e-mail today. I'm spending my day with a friend._

_Themusicdude: and you can't talk to me because...?_

_Thatshygirl123: I just told you. I can't get to my e-mail?_

_Themusicdude: yeah, but you have a phone don't you? _

_Thatshygirl123: yeah..._

_Themusicdude: perfect. Just give me your number and we can text :)_

_Thatshygirl123: huh. Never thought of that. But, I'm only giving you my number because you're being so sweet. (791) 556 3240_

_Themusicdude: woah. You live in Miami? Cuz that's the area code_

_Thatshygirl123: erm..yea.._

_Themusicdude: small world. So do I _

_Thatshygirl123: aha. That's ironic. But, my friend is calling, I guess you can text me in a while then. Later hotshot. ;p_

_Themusicdude: text you soon cupcake ;)_

How ironic...this guy lives in Miami? I wonder if I've ever seen him without knowing it...

I log off my email and answer Trish's call.

"Hey Trish."

"Hi Ally! So, i was thinking. How about today we go to that new fair that just came to town? It's only like a twenty minute drive."

"That sounds awesome Trish! I'll meet you out front of my house in an hour?"

"Perfect. And make sure you wear something cute. Never know, there might be some cuties over there."

"Trish. I don't need a boyfriend."

"I know, I know. Just, wear something different."

"Alright. Ill see you soon." I say and then hang up.

-x-

I don't know what convinced me to do this...But today I actually feel pretty.

It may have been Trish's advice, but...I just thought I'd give it a try.

I ended up taking thirty minutes to curl my brown and Amber hair, and applied a little more make up than yesterday. And not just because I needed to cover up my eye. Then, instead of my usual t shirt and jeans, I put on a white floral tank and some red skinny jeans that flatter my small frame perfectly. Some white Tom's to top it off.

"Oh. My. God. You look HOT Ally!" Trish says once I get in her car. "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend!?"

I smile and blush a little. "I don't know, I just thought I'd try something new."

"Well, it sure as hell is new. And I have a feeling you'll be talking to a lot of guys ton-"

Trish is cut off, when my phone goes off, letting me know I have a message.

"Sorry Trish." I say sincerely. "Give me a minute."

I look down at the unknown number.

-_Hey cupcake :)_

_-let me guess. This is hotshot right?_

_Hotshot: of course. ;) who else calls you cupcake? Seriously, I will pumble them -.-_

Since I don't know his name, I just set his contact id as the nickname I gave him.

_Cupcake: eh. Don't worry, I'm not in that category for most guys._

_Hotshot: I find that hard to believe. And even though I've only known you less than a day, I know you're amazing. Why? Because you have a way of making me want to get to know you for real._

_Cupcake: Thanks, but...I doubt we'll ever meet in person._

_Hotshot: we both live in Miami don't we?_

_Cupcake: yeah...But Miami is such a big place, who knows if we even go to the same school district._

_Hotshot: Marino. Marino High school is where I go._

My eyes went wide. So...this guy goes to my school!? Do...I know him?

_Cupcake:...really?_

_Hotshot: yeah, why?_

_Cupcake: I go there too.._

_Hotshot: you have no idea how big I'm smiling right now. You know what this means!? We can actually become real friends._

_Cupcake: that sounds nice. Cause honestly, I don't have many friends..._

_Hotshot: what? Why?_

_Cupcake: idk. I'm not popular, and if you ask anyone at school, they hate me...my life just sucks._

_Hotshot: I don't mean to be rude...But...there's something you're not telling me..._

_Cupcake: umm...It's personal. But, I gtg. Sorry. Bye._

I felt kind of bad ditching the poor guy, but.. I can't talk to anyone about my dad. Let alone some guy I just met over the internet...

"You ok?" Trish asks.

I nod. "Yeah, just some wrong number."

"Oh ok. Well, let's have some fun!"

I smile and nod in agreement.

* * *

It's about 9 when Trish drops me off, and honestly, I had a great time! She was actually right, because some guys gave me their numbers. But...I can't help but feel it's wrong to call them.

I go upstairs and immediately fall asleep

-x-

Two days later

I groan as I get out of bed Tuesday morning. I really wish I could take the rest of the school year off. Because lately, dad's been getting worse. Just last night I made him dinner, and because I dropped some spaghetti sauce on the floor, he blew up and made me clean the entire kitchen after kicking me multiple times in my stomach and arm.

I proceed to go on with my morning routine and leave for school.

When I get there, I realize I have a message.

_Hotshot: Hey cupcake, happy Tuesday. MAYBE I'll meet you today?_

I got nervous for a second. I hadn't heard from him since I blew his question off the night I hung out with Trish.

_Cupcake: maybe._

_Hotshot: Hey, you seem so down. You wanna tell me what's wrong? :(_

_Cupcake: I rather not. I just have to deal with it on my own._

_Hotshot: fine. If you say so. But, I'm texting you during first period ok?_

_Cupcake: alright :p_

I put my phone away and walk to first period just as the bell rings.

'Phew. I'm not late today' I think to myself, and then make my way to a seat towards the back of the room. Making sure there's enough room between the blonde devil known as Austin, and I. Wouldn't want a repeat of Friday...

* * *

Austin's POV

Tuesday morning I wake up and, for some reason, I'm eager to get to school today. Maybe it's because I'm hoping to meet my cupcake in person? Maybe. But...today is also the day I'm going to break up with Cassidy.

I just can't continue being in a relationship with someone I feel nothing for.

-x-

I pull up to the school parking lot where out of nowhere, I'm attacked with a kiss by Cassidy.

"Hey baby, I haven't heard from you all weekend. Everything ok Austy?" She asks.

I slowly pull away from her and scratch the back of my neck.

"Umm. Yeah. I'm fine...But, I think...It's time for us to move on."

"What do you mean?" She asks completely oblivious.

"Cassidy, I'm breaking up with you. I just don't feel anything between us."

"You're kidding me right?!" She yells, causing an audience to form around us. Pfft. Typical Cassidy. Always needs attention.

"YOU'RE breaking up with ME!? Austin, I'm seriously perfect for you! "

"No. You're not, you don't even treat my like a real girl friend should treat her boy friend. You only date me for the popularity. And everyone here knows it's true!" I yell getting annoyed.

She looks around at people, making a pouty face before storming off and yelling "screw you Asshole!"

When she's finally gone, so is the audience we had seconds before.

'Thank God' I think to myself, and head to first period.

* * *

When I arrive to first period, I make way to my seat in the back of the room and notice that Dawson is keeping her distance.

Now usually, I'd walk over to her and annoy her or something, but for some strange reason, today, my mind is telling me not to.

I shrug it off and sit in my seat, carefully removing my phone from my pocket without being caught. Then, I quickly send a text to my cupcake. God, I'm dying to know what's got her so off, but most importantly, I'm dying to know who she is.

_Hotshot: sup cupcake c: enjoying first period?_

_Cupcake: please, I hate first period. Actually, all periods in general. I'm glad were seniors though. Only a few moths till graduation c:_

_Hotshot: wow. You basically stole the words right out of my mouth. I can't wait to get out of thus hell hole either lol_

_Cupcake: haha. You know, you're not so bad hotshot. You seem so different from other guys around here._

_Hotshot: is that so? ;)_

_Cupcake: yeah totally. Especially this one guy who shall not be named. He's a complete asshole to me. And for something that happened a while back. I honestly hoped he'd let it go eventually. But..it never happened. '-'_

I can't help but feel a strange tingle in my gut. And it's pretty uncomfortable too. Sounds like what I do to Dawson.

_Hotshot: Well, I'm sorry about that, but...is that the reason you've been down these couple days?_

_Cupcake: it's part of it...my real problem has to do with family issues. HE just makes it harder to handle._

_Hotshot: you don't have to tell me...But..family issues?_

_Cupcake: yeah v.v_

_Hotshot: you know you can trust me right?_

_Cupcake: I think. But...I just don't know how you'll react._

_Hotshot: nothing you say can make me wanna stop talking to you cupcake :)_

_Cupcake: alright...It's just, I won't get into detail, but after my mom's death, my dad took it pretty hard, and that ended up in him blaming me and...taking his anger out on me.._

_Hotshot:...Wait. What do you mean by taking his anger out on you...?_

_..._

_Hotshot: cupcake?_

Just then, the bell signalling the end of first period rang, thus... making it impossible for me to have any hope of getting an answer.

I made my way out the class door. I Seriously need to know what she means by that.

I push through the students, when a small petite figure bumps into me and drops her phone.

"Ow. Watch it Daw-" I begin, but then I notice her text conversation is open and looks vaguely familiar...

With out concern, I rip the phone out of her hand and skim through the texts.

My eyes go wide with realization, until I'm interrupted.

"AUSTIN GIVE IT BACK!" Ally yells.

I don't reply. I just stare at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks.

Still. No words come out, I just show her my texts, and her eyes begin to go wide as she realizes the very same thing I did, just moments ago.

This can't be happening... she's the one I've been talking too!? The one I've been so desperate to get to know? The girl with the secret?

My cupcake is...Ally Dawson?

* * *

**Hey guys c: so, here's chapter 2 of my new story and I hope you guys like it.**

** And just to clear things up, the whole plot of the story is not based on them talking to each other anonymously. The whole idea of the emails and the texts, was to start a friendship between them.**

**So in other words, now that they know who 'hotshot' and 'cupcake' really are...their friendship can begin. **

**Next chapter will be about them apologizing and clearing up the air so that Austin can find out her secret. The plot will have some interesting twists you won't expect. So be ready ;)) and also, please leave a review on what you thought, if you have any questions or confusion on anything, just ask and I'll be happy to give you an answer next chapter. Thanks and love you guys! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **


End file.
